


La mort par procuration

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: 31_jours, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est de certains destins, qui sont inéluctables. Savoir n'est pas pouvoir et il y a toujours un prix à payer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mort par procuration

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 15 Février – Ton corps  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

 

Ils t’ont ramené au petit matin. Lorsqu’ils ont balancé à bout de bras ton corps inerte pour le déposer sur cette étroite banquette de marbre, cela a fait un bruit mat dans le silence, celui du claquement de la pierre froide contre ta peau encore chaude. Comment je le sais ? Parce que je t’ai touché. J’ai attendu que les gardes sortent, que leurs pas disparaissent au loin et je me suis approché. Je t’ai regardé. Et j’ai posé ma main sur toi. 

Ton torse est nu, et porte les marques d’Excalibur. Du sang achève de sécher sur ton flanc sans rien masquer de la béance d’une blessure fatale. Tu n’avais aucune chance. Aucune. 

Je retire ma main et contemple ton visage, pour essayer d’oublier la brûlure qui soudain ravage ma paume. Du sang macule ta joue, ton front ceint de ce bandeau écarlate que tu as toujours refusé de quitter. Je n’ai jamais su ce qu’il représentait pour toi. Je ne le saurai jamais, en fin de compte. 

Ton visage est serein ; je n’en suis même pas étonné. Tu as toujours été capable de trouver un sens en toute chose, et la mort en fait partie. Ta mort. Pourtant, tu ne vas pas te relever. Parce qu’il n’y a personne ici pour croire en toi. Plus personne. 

Les robes de Shion pèsent lourd sur mes épaules et je m’assois, là, à même les dalles glacées de ce qui est loin d’être une salle d’apparat, sans être un cachot cependant. Tout juste une pièce anonyme, qui sert habituellement de débarras. Ton bras sans vie pend sur le côté de la banquette et tes doigts qui commencent à se refroidir effleurent mes cheveux. Si je tourne la tête, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, ils toucheront mon visage, ce qui en tient lieu du moins. Et leur température chutera encore un peu plus vite au contact du métal de ce masque que je n’ai d’autre choix que de porter dorénavant. 

As-tu seulement été dupe une seule seconde ? Stupide. J’ai été stupide de vouloir le croire. Tu as été stupide de me laisser y croire. Plus encore que moi, puisque c’est ton corps qui devient rigide en cette seconde, et non le mien. _« Cède-moi la place. »_ L’ambition est un sentiment qui t’a toujours été étranger. La fierté, tu connaissais. L’honneur, aussi. Mais l’ambition ? Non, elle n’a pas dicté ces propos que tu m’as pourtant tenus si souvent. Tu as su avant moi, c’est tout. 

Hier soir tu as eu ce regard pour moi. En dépit de ce que je m’apprêtais à faire, de ce que tu as empêché, tu m’as regardé de cette même manière encore une fois. Que croyais-tu, hein ? Que cette main que tu m’as déjà tendue si souvent, j’allais enfin la saisir ? Il est trop tard. Il a toujours été trop tard.

 

Le froid remonte dans mon corps et je frissonne en dépit du chaud vêtement dans lequel je disparais. Je n’aime pas ces souvenirs qui m’agressent tandis que s’impose l’odeur aigre de la mort, plus prégnante à chaque seconde que je passe auprès de toi. Tu n’aurais rien pu faire. Rien du tout. Tu y as cru, bien évidemment. Tu voulais… Comment as-tu dit, déjà ? Ah, oui : me protéger. C’était _la_ solution. La seule. Tu en étais persuadé. Et tu voulais que je le sois, aussi. 

Je n’ai jamais été environné d’un tel silence. Même lorsque j’ai tué Shion une semaine plus tôt, là-haut, au sommet désolé de Star Hill, les battements de mon cœur n’ont pas cessé de m’accompagner. Pas une seule seconde.

Il ne viendra personne. Sauf sur mon ordre. On va rester là tous les trois, toi, moi et le silence. Il n’y aura plus jamais tes mots, ni les miens. J’enlève les gants sombres qui dissimulent mes mains et je saisis la tienne si froide. Je la serre entre mes doigts. Mon masque tombe et je presse ta chair glacée contre mon visage, contre mes lèvres. Contre mes larmes. Elle reste inerte.

 

Tu vois, je te l’avais bien dit : il a toujours été trop tard.


End file.
